


Begging for More

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: More [4]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-07
Updated: 2004-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric goes shopping, Jason gets inventive and things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging for More

Eric wishes the post got to Morocco faster. He's got a half-dozen books ordered and supposedly on his way to him, but so far he and Jason have been better off on the Internet. There are so many things he didn't know about. He's almost amazed that he's in his early thirties and there's still so much about sex he knows nothing about. But then again, people have been experimenting with sex for thousands and thousands of years, and what kind of ego would it take to assume anyone could know everything...

 

He knocks on Jason's door, shuffling his feet just a little. While there isn't a good bookstore, especially not one with that kind of book, there _is_ a porn shop -- everywhere has a porn shop if you look hard enough -- and he's got a few things tucked into his pockets, all of which are on the verge of making him blush already.

 

"Hey," Jason says as he opens the door. They've read about formality, and Jason's still not sure if it's their style. He calls Eric "boy" and Eric calls him "Sir" but only when they're in a scene. The rest of the time they're more casual, although he knows they're not fooling anyone anymore. Orlando claims to be hurt that Jason experimented with Eric rather than him, but Orli's also spending a lot of time with Ewan and Jason doubts he's pining much. Apparently Bill has figured things out as well, but all he does is give Jason speculative looks that make Jason wonder what he's thinking.

 

"C'mon in. You had dinner yet?"

 

"Not yet," Eric says. The word "sir" is never far from his lips these days. "I, um. I got us some things, I thought maybe we could have a look before dinner and if you like any of them maybe have one or two of them on through room service..." He's babbling. He really needs to learn to stop that. And his pocket is jingling.

 

"Some things?" Jason asks. He's thinking that Eric's not talking about some addition to dinner and he smiles a little as he looks Eric   
over. "Then tell me what you have there, boy."

 

Eric heads over to the coffee table, figuring it'll be easier if he can lay everything out in a row. "OK. I found some things... we'd been looking at some pictures, Sir, and I thought, maybe, if you wanted to..." He slips the first thing out of his pocket; all the toys he's got are still in plastic wrappings, and the first one is a fairly large-sized butt plug. It's blue, and the tag, which Eric quickly tries to fold over so the name doesn't show, reads "Large Ass Buster."

 

"Good God!" Jason says, with a surprised look. "That's kind of large, isn't it?" It's not really any bigger than Eric's cock, but then Eric's cock isn't bright blue either. "And which of us did you think was going to wear that, boy?" He catches sight of the name then and cracks up. "I don't know if I can take the damn thing seriously now."

 

Eric laughs, too, and somehow it makes it a lot easier bringing out the rest of the stuff from the store. There's a pair of nipple   
clamps. A plain rubber cock ring. A neat-looking multiple-cock-ring thing that Eric bought just because it looked cool, before he noticed the name "Gates of HELL" on the label. There are some black latex gloves, and that was enough for one trip; Eric had a hard enough time getting to the counter just with this. "Um. So, as for which of us is wearing what... I guess most of it I got for me,   
Sir, but anything you want for yourself is fine, too."

 

"Oh my," Jason says. "That's an interesting selection of things." He picks up the nipple clamps, testing one on a finger. "Those can't be comfortable." He looks at the gates of hell then and shakes his head. "And that even less so." After a moment more spent contemplating the selection of toys, he narrows his eyes. "Something missing," he says, heading toward the bedroom. "Get undressed," he calls over his shoulder.

 

"Yes, Sir," Eric says, grinning. He doesn't have the faintest idea what Jason's planning, but he's sure he's going to like it.

 

By the time Jason comes back from the bedroom, Eric's naked and Jason can't help stopping and simply staring at his lover. "God, you look good," he says after a moment spent appreciating Eric's lean but muscular figure. _Guess I really am bi_, he thinks with some amusement.

 

Eric grins and slides to his knees, lacing his hands behind his back. "Your boy's glad you approve, Sir," he says. The words still feel just a little awkward on his tongue, but the more he uses phrases like _your boy,_ the more he likes them.

 

"I do," Jason says. "Very much so." He moves to stand in front of Eric, opening his hands. "I want you to wear these," he says, looping a ball chain over Eric's head. "They're the dog tags they had me wearing in Georgia. The camera's not going to notice that they don't have Hoot's name and information on them." He doesn't need to say that they don't have Steele's information either; they were all given tags in their own names while in basic.

 

"God," Eric blurts out, eyes widening. There's something so right about this that he can't even breathe. His cock grows hard almost instantly, feeling heavy between his legs. "Sir --_thank you,_" he whispers.

 

"Good boy," Jason says softly. "_My_ boy." He crouches down next to Eric and kisses him hard, his hands roaming eagerly over Eric's body.

 

Eric leans up into the kiss, giving back as much as he can, uncertain just why wearing Jason's tags means so much to him but knowing he's never going to take them off. _His. I'm his boy._ There's a feeling that twists up hard in his chest; he's not sure he   
can put a name to it, but it's making him feel like he could do anything Jason asked.

 

Jason too is feeling the rightness of the gesture, but he doesn't know what else to say. _Anything else,_ he thinks, shying away from the words women seem to want at this point, _might be too much._

 

"So," he says when he finally ends the kiss. "Does my boy want to find out what the Ass Buster feels like?"

 

Eric almost chokes, and he's glad his lips weren't still pressed to Jason's as he'd have probably ended up spit-taking all over him. "Yes, please," he says, trying to sound serious. "Your boy would like that very much, Sir."

 

"You're laughing on the inside; I can tell," Jason says, snickering. He grabs the plug off the table and pulls a bottle of lube out   
of his pocket. "Down on your knees and elbows, boy."

 

Eric grins and goes to his knees and elbows, pointing his arse at Jason; he only just barely resists the urge to wiggle it, knowing it would make him laugh that much harder. The tags swing down around his neck, and he catches them in one hand, not willing to let them hit the floor. He squeezes them hard. _His. I'm his._

 

"Oh, yeah, you want it, don't you?" Jason says, slicking up his fingers and cautiously sliding one into Eric. It's strange that, given all their experimentation, he's never fucked Eric. _Have to do that here soon,_ he thinks as he carefully preps Eric.

 

Eric groans, barely able to hold still. Since he started seeing Jason, he hasn't been fucked by anyone, and it feels incredible. Moreso because of what's coming. "Please, sir, want more..."

 

Encouraged by the hunger in Eric's voice, Jason is a little less gentle when he pushes a second finger in. "So fucking tight," he says, wondering if he should just bypass the whole plug thing and just fuck Eric right here, right now. _No, but I am going to have him soon._

 

If Eric knew Jason's thoughts were on skipping the plug and fucking him, he'd be begging even more. Probably spreading his legs, putting his hands on his cheeks and spreading his arse for him, too. Eric's been desperate plenty of times with Jason, but he's never quite gotten to a level where he'd beg like a whore. _Might be soon, though, _he thinks, panting. "Sir, your boy wants to move,   
please..."

 

The more Eric uses what Jason's learned is called "formal voice," the more Jason likes it. "Move then, boy," he says, his hand going   
still. _And it's getting easier and easier to call him boy,_ he thinks, rather pleased with himself.

 

Moaning, Eric pushes himself back onto Jason's hand, squirming, getting Jason's fingers as deep as he can take them. "So good, sir," he says, "oh, God, feels so good, more, please, your boy's begging for it, wants to fuck himself on your fingers, please..."

 

_Forget the Ass Buster,_ Jason thinks. "Just my fingers, boy?" he growls. "Or are you wanting some other part of me?"

 

"Yes," Eric chokes out, "yes, oh God, yes, Master, fuck your boy, please--" _Master? Where the hell did that come from? Christ, I've been reading too much porn...._

 

"God," Jason says, almost too quietly to be heard. "God, Eric...." He clears his throat and pushes a third finger in hard, figuring this is not the time to go all wide-eyed in amazement. "You want to be fucked, boy?" He pulls a condom out of his pocket and unzips his jeans. "You want my cock up your arse?"

 

"Yes, oh God, yes, please, please, your boy's begging for it, Christ, want you so much, Master, please--" Eric knows he's babbling, knows he just let that word go again, but right now all he's thinking about is getting fucked and Jason certainly doesn't seem to mind hearing it.

 

Forgetting anything like care or patience or the fact that he's never had anal sex with anyone after so little preparation, Jason grabs Eric's hip with one hand and positions himself with the other. "My boy," he says roughly before pushing in as hard as he can.

 

This is by far the roughest Eric's ever taken it, and it's perfect. He shoves back just as hard, screaming and digging his fingers   
into the carpet, trying to hold himself up. "_Yes!_"

 

As Jason settles into a hard, pounding rhythm, he's damn glad he's in better shape than he's ever been in his life. The absurd thought soon disappears as Jason gives himself over to the experience, the incredible feeling of Eric beneath him, spread out and begging for more.

 

If Eric didn't need both his hands for balance he'd be digging his fingers into his cheeks and spreading himself wider; this feels _incredible_, and every time Jason goes in deep he wants more of it. _Christ._ "Please -- yes -- _yours_, sir," he grunts, harsh breaths between gritted teeth.

 

"Mine," Jason manages to say before he can't speak any more. His world has narrowed down to the tight feel of Eric's arse around Jason's cock and Eric's increasingly incoherent begging. For some reason, Jason manages to lift a hand off Eric's hip and close it around the back of Eric's neck, feeling the ball chain from his dog tags biting into his palm and Eric's skin. _My boy,_ he thinks as he comes, his fingers tightening.

 

It's an incredibly possessive move, and Eric loves it. He doesn't even have to ask why anymore. "Please, sir, let me come for you,   
please--"

 

It happens quite suddenly; Jason wants to say no, wants to prove just how much power he has over Eric. Even knowing that it could be a   
mistake, he can't resist the temptation. "No," he says as he pulls out and sits back on his heels. "Not yet."

 

Mouth dropping open, Eric gasps -- God, it feels so _empty_ now that Jason's out of him -- and his fists clench hard as he tries to catch his breath. "Yes, Sir," he whispers.

 

Grabbing the plug, Jason quickly lubes it up and pushes it in, watching as Eric's arse works to take it in. "Yeah, that's it, boy," he says hoarsely. "You want it so bad, you'd let me do anything to you right now. I could bring in the rest of the boys and all you'd do is beg me to let them fuck you." Jason doesn't know where the words are coming from -- _all that really horrific porn we've been   
downloading, maybe _\-- but he also know that he can say them and Eric will just want to hear more.

 

Eric shoves back to get the plug seated as deep as it can go and nods. "Fuck, yes, sir, let them fuck me for you, show you I'm _yours_, your boy, your slut--" Eric doesn't actually know what he'd do if Jason brought in a handful of the other actors; right now, in the moment, it sounds brilliant, though, and pleasing Jason's the most important thing. If it's what Jason says he wants, Eric's going to beg for it.

 

While the idea of Eric taking it from Orli and Bill and Ewan will provide Jason with hours of wanking material, he knows better than to get Eric to promise anything at this stage. "Kneel up," he says, quickly stripping off his clothes. Once naked he moves around to kneel in front of Eric. Reaching out, he grabs hold of the dog tags and pulls Eric close, dropping his other hand down to stroke Eric's cock   
roughly.

 

"Please," Eric whispers, eyes squeezing shut hard, "please, sir, so close, need to come, please let me come for you..."

 

Pulling Eric even closer, Jason kisses him hard. "I'm going to mark you and it's going to hurt, boy" he says, bending to nuzzle Eric's shoulder. "You can come when you think it hurts enough." As soon as the words leave his mouth, he's biting Eric's shoulder hard, his hand working roughly over Eric's cock.

 

"_Ahh_\--" _What's enough?_ Eric thinks, leaning into the bite, breath ragged and far too fast, cock jerking in Jason's hand. Jason's teeth hurt like hell, and Eric holds out as long as he can, but the thought of having Jason's mark on him, the kind of bruise he's left on Jason being left on him this time, is too much, and he goes over screaming, hips thrusting hard into Jason's hand.

 

Jason keeps biting until Eric's finished and is slumped over against Jason. "Good boy," Jason murmurs against the deep angry bruise on Eric's tanned skin. "Such a fucking good boy," he adds, pulling Eric into his arms and holding him close.

 

Eric wraps his arms around Jason, breathing hard for long minutes until he manages to calm down. "That was..." He doesn't even have   
words for it. "It was..." He pauses. "Think it'll always be this good?" he murmurs.

 

"Yeah, it was good," Jason says, thinking that "good" is putting it far too mildly. "And I hope it always will be. But," and his voice gets hard again as he holds up his sticky hand. "Who says we're done? You left me a bit messy, boy."

 

Eric snaps to attention, almost reflexively, blinking as the tags jerk and settle against his chest. "I'm sorry, sir," he says, looking at Jason's hand. "I... do you want me to clean it up for you, sir?" he asks. He's got a feeling Jason won't just want him to get a warm washcloth, either.

 

"Yeah," Jason drawls, somewhat unable to get over how good it feels to have Eric obeying him like this. He holds his hand up to Eric's mouth. "No need for a cloth, is there?"

 

"No, sir," Eric murmurs, meeting Jason's eyes just for a moment as he starts licking Jason's hand clean. _Oh, God._

 

"That's a good boy," Jason says, his heart racing even though he's quite incapable of getting hard again any time soon. _This is so fucking amazing._

 

Eric's tongue moves around Jason's fingers, and it's almost like getting to suck Jason's cock; he's _serving_ Jason, and it just feels so damned good. He swirls his tongue around Jason's fingertips, one at a time, bites at the pads and glances up, grinning just a little. _Fuck, I really like this..._

 

"Thought you'd like that." Jason leans back a little and looks down at his own belly and thighs. "Lick the rest of your come off me," he says, once more wondering where the words are coming from, who he's become that he can say these things to his lover.

 

Eric grins more, lowering himself to his hands and knees, and then his forearms, crawling forward so he can press his face between Jason's legs. He swipes his tongue over the crease of one thigh, then starts licking up the streaks of come still left on Jason's belly, dipping the tip of his tongue into Jason's bellybutton before moving back to his thighs, teeth scraping just a little as the last of the streaks come clean.

 

"God, Eric. God," Jason says, his voice finally reflecting his inner confusion. _C'mon Jase, hold it together,_ he tells himself. _He can't deal with your self-doubt here._ Sitting back, he pulls Eric up and into his arms. "Good boy," he says, trying to sound firm. "Good boy...."

 

There's something odd about the tone in Jason's voice, but Eric isn't thinking too hard about it yet. He wraps both arms around Jason's waist and holds on. All the words that are coming to mind are ones he doesn't want to say right after sex -- better to wait until it's more than just the endorphins talking -- and right now just staying here and letting Jason take care of him sounds really good.

 

Knowing that Eric needs him, Jason holds him close, doing a better job of holding onto Eric than he's doing of holding on to his own   
nerves. _I've gone over the line, and when he comes up from the endorphins he's going to be furious with me._

 

"Bed," he says as gently as he can after a moment. He tries to stand up carefully not wanting to rush Eric.

 

"Bed, yeah," Eric agrees, wincing as he stands. "God. Do you mind if we take out the, um. The plug? Sir?"

 

"Oh, fuck," Jason says, feeling like a complete idiot. "Yeah, bend over and put your hands on the table. That'll make it ... uh, easier to get it out."

 

"Oh, is that why you want me bending over like this," Eric jokes, moving into position and spreading his legs.

 

Jason manages a laugh and he's a good enough actor that it sounds real. He even gropes Eric's arse before easing the plug out. After leading Eric to bed, he ducks into the bathroom. After tossing the plug into the sink, he stands and stares at himself in the mirror for a moment. _I don't understand; I don't look any different._

 

"You doing OK?" he asks, moving onto the bed and snuggling up close to Eric. It's a comfort to be able to do so; early on they discovered that they both like that kind of closeness.

 

"I'm fine," Eric says, frowning a little as he wraps an arm around Jason. "How are you?" he murmurs.

 

"I'm good," Jason says instantly. Then he sighs, knowing that, as painful as it is, honesty is going to be less painful than lying. "I'm not. That was utterly fantastic, but ... I went too far."

 

Eric's frown deepens and he pushes Jason back a little so he can look at him. "When? What--" He sits up, shoves pillows back behind him. "What do you mean? How?"

 

Jason knows he should pull it together for Eric's sake, but now he's feeling stupid and clumsy, and wondering why in hell he said   
anything when Eric doesn't even seem to have problems with what they just did. _But he will have problems. Christ, he'll remember that he thought things were over and I made him lick his own come off my hand. _It bothers him that it still seems like an incredibly erotic thing to have done when he knows it was just too much.

 

"I did too much," he says. "I pushed too hard."

 

"...okay," Eric says, jaw tightening. It feels like there's a manual somewhere that Jason's got his hands on and Eric's still trying to read it. He's trying to think of all the things they just did, anything that might be "too much", and he's not coming up with much. "Is it about what you said about letting everyone else have me -- I thought you were just -- it's not as though you had a line of them waiting outside the door," he says.

 

"That," Jason says, feeling more miserable each moment, "was not something I should have said when you were that far down or under or... fuck, I don't even know what words to use, and here I am, doing this." He runs a hand over his head, wishing he had hair enough to slide his fingers through.

 

Eric's expression softens, and he catches Jason's hand. "All right, stop," he murmurs. "You're not supposed to know everything any more than I am. And just because I'm calling you Sir doesn't mean you have all the answers. I just hate either of us feeling we went somewhere we shouldn't have when it was so _good_ up 'til now. You didn't do anything wrong. I didn't think you did anything wrong."

 

"You didn't?" Jason says, hopefully. "Even after the endorphins are gone and we're back to...well, as normal as we get around here." He frowns, wishing he didn't have the urge to try and be funny all the time.

 

But the attempt at humor eases Eric's expression even more, although he does at least try not to smile. "We could talk more," he says softly. "About things you might say or, hell, things I might say. I was calling you," he trips over the words, can't quite get it out   
again now that he's not in the middle of sex, "things we didn't talk about beforehand. I'm not going to hold it against you if you push for something we didn't talk about. I mean, you talked about safewords, could I safeword too?"

 

"Of course you can safeword," Jason says, the words coming out in a rush. "And that...you calling me that, I mean...that was part of what I was worried about. Was thinking it might be something you'd feel weird about.   
Afterwards."

 

Eric squirms, pulling a bit of a face. "Maybe a little," he says, "if only because it's not the sort of thing I thought people did in real life, but it seemed fine at the time." He gives his lap a rueful look and mumbles, "My dick sure liked it..."

 

"Yeah," Jason says equally ruefully. "Now if your dick could just call mine Master, maybe we'd be alright." He sighs, making a little gesture as if to apologize for his odd sense of humor. "I know I'm not supposed to know everything, but ... that doesn't make me stop feeling like I should anyway." For the first time in his life, he wishes he were a woman. Not because he wants to know what sex would be like, but so that he could talk to Eric -- really talk to him --instead of stumbling around the way he is now.

 

"I know how it is," Eric says softly, "but you need to either stop feeling that way or come up with a way to get more answers than we've found online so far. And you know, we're both going to fuck up sooner or later. It just goes that way. It's not the end of the world."

 

"It feels like it when I think about screwing up with you," Jason says without really thinking. _God, was I just wishing I was a girl? I've never had a wish granted so fast._ But the words are out there and he takes a deep breath and looks at Eric, bracing himself for any manner of reply.

 

"Will it help if I tell you I'm not going anywhere?" Eric asks softly. "If I tell you it does so many fucking things to me having your tags around my neck?" He slips a hand onto Jason's thigh and squeezes.

 

"Yeah?" Jason says, a smile replacing the uncertainty on his face. "It just really seemed like the right thing to do." He pauses and looks thoughtful. "I think that's my problem. In spite of all the reading, it ... well, it's like trying to play these guys without the basic we got. We could do it, but the results wouldn't be as polished. Too bad there's no basic training for this kind of thing."

 

Eric shrugs. "Maybe there is. I mean, you have to figure the porn we're reading gets its ideas from somewhere."

 

"Good God," Jason says with a laugh. "Can you imagine getting up at 4:30 in the morning to learn how to top people? I don't even want to think about what the drill instructors would be like."

 

Eric buries his head in Jason's shoulder trying to stop the laughing. "Don't know either," he says -- more seriously than he intended -- "but I think you've got the voice down."

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> While we're not sure you can get some of this stuff in Morocco -- although you'd be surprised what I saw in stores in Iran in 77 -- we decided we didn't care that much about that detail. Also, we're not sure about the dog tag thing. Again, this is us, writing fiction.


End file.
